Brave Revised
by Raibu-Shinu
Summary: Merida is not the only daughter of the Dunbroch Clan she has a sister, a twin sister, who's name is Tavie. Tavie is the younger sister by ten minutes, she tries to help her sister through this time of unwanted suitors but what happens when she fall in love with one of them? Who will it be? No one know but me so read and you will find out. :) this is a Merida x Young MacGuffin too.
1. Prologue: The Birth of Unexpected Twins

**So this is my own story for Brave it is basically my own version but his time Merida has a sister. Now I've already read one like this but the difference in mine is, is that it's Merida's twin who is the youngest of the two. Also everyone sems t be putting Merida with Young MacGuffin which I do like so it will have some insinuating there. OH! and I will be giving the Young Lords their own names like everyone else since you cant just go around calling them Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, and Wee Dingwall. So this will be my second attempt at a fanfiction and hopefully I will finish this one thins time, and if you have any helpful advise it's welcome and no flaming please and thank you. PLease beware that I am not the best with grammar and such so it may be a little... weak but I am trying my best my computer isn't really up to date so right now I'm just using word pad instead of Microsoft word so please bare with me and again thank ya'll for reading! :)**

**~Raibu-Shinu**

* * *

Screams of agony could be hear throughout the great halls of Castle Dunbroch, the midwives ran in and out of the room carrying new cloth's, old cloth's, warm water, and old water. Queen Elinor was in labor, it would be her and King Fergus' first child, the child that the entire kingdom was waiting for. Suddenly everything was silent and a baby's cry coud be heard, the midwife brought the small bundle over to the new parents.

"It's a girl Lady Elinor," the midwife smiled placing the newborn into Elinor's open arms.

Elinor saw a beautiful baby with pink skin, bright blue eyes, and a mass of curly red hair, much like her father. "Merida," she said, "her name is Merida." She handed Merida to Fergus whom had tears in his eyes, she looked so small in his large arms. Merida stared up at Fergus eyes full of wonder and laughed. It was a happy moment until another wave of pain washed over Elinor as she started moaning again the midwife rushed to her aid. Checking over her Queen her eye's widened in surprise at what she was seeing.

"Ther-there's another one!" she gasped," Push, Elinor push!"

Elinor began to push again but this time when she was done there was no crying, the midwife gave the baby to Elinor whom was fearing for the worst.

"It's a girl Lady Elinor," the midwife smiled.

When Elinor saw her little girl all that fear from before simply melted away, it was almost ike looking into a mirror. Her skin was pale, on top of her little head was a tuft f chocolate brown hair, and she had large doe brown eyes, the only thing that was disconcerning was her lack of noise.

"She's so quiet, is she sick?" Elinor asked.

"I don't know milady she has all the signs of good health, I don't know why she's silent."

Elinor switched with Fergus so he could hold his new daughter, if he thought Merida was small then this little one was tiny, he could hold her with only his hands if he tried.

"I don't know what to name her Fergus, do you?"

Fergus pondered it for a moment they had only thought Elinor was going to have one child but instead she had twins, Fergus smiled he had the perfect name for this little surprise.

"I want to name her Tavie."

"Very original Fergus," Elinor snorted.

* * *

**Well there it is the Prologue/ technically chapter 1, short, yes I know but that's the point. This is just to show where my oc came from and what she'll most likely look like. Also I will explain why Fergus chose Tavie's name and the reason for Elinor's reaction to it. **

**Tavie** — (TAH-vee) "twin". **Dunbroch**

**Now here is the question everyone is probably thinking what is she going to be like?**** Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once- I don't own Brave or any of the characters except Tavie, other than her everything else is owned by Disney/Pixar. Have a good day and remember review otherwise I won't know if I'm cut out for writing these things Thank you! :) ~ Raibu-Shinu out.**


	2. Birthday Gifts and Mor'du

**Ok here it is, the begging of our story the thing that we've all been waiting for! I now give to you Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Where are you, come out, come out, come on out I'm comming to get you," Elinor sang, as two little girls hid under the wooden before slipping out from underneath it and away from their mother's seeking eyes. "Where are you, you litte rascals I'm coming to get you!"

The two hid beneath a pile of sheilds watching as their mother found nothing, giggling at the fact that no matter how close she got to them they could easily slip away.

"Where are my little birthday girls hm?" Elinor wondered, as they tip-toed up behind her. "I'm going to gobble them up when I find them!" she gasped finding the two right behind her, and before the could get away she grabbed them tickling them, "I'm going to eat you I am!" She cried pretending to nibble at both of their faces.

While the three were having their fun giggling and screaming, Fergus set his bow on the table as he made his was towards them.

"Oh! Fergus no weapons on the table," Elinor reprimanded.

Merida ran to the table, Tavie hot on her heels, "Can I shoot an arrow? Can I can I can I can I." She pleaded taking the large bow in her tiny hand trying to carry it but falling over from the sheer weight, taking her sister down with her sending both in to a giggling fit.

"Och, see?" Elinor commented.

"Not with that," Fergus laughed paying no mind to his wife's comment. "Why not, use yer very own!" He proclaimed handing Merida her own bow, making her face brighten with excitement Tavie smiled at her sister attempting to not go completely crazy with excitement. "Happy Brithday my wee darlin'."

Tavie stood by her mother as they watched her father try to teach Merida to shoot an arrow properly. So far it wasn't going too well she had already shot several, not actually paying attention to what their father was saying, and all of them land short of the target.

"Now there's a good grip, draw all the way back to your cheek... that's right," Fergus continued, and finally paying attention to his advice Merida did as he said. "Keep both eyes open and loose!" Just as she was about to let loose her aim suddenly difted upward, sending the arrow soaring above the target and into the forrest ahead of them.

"I missed," She sighed.

"Go and fetch it then," Elinor said taking her daughter's bow.

Tavie watched her sister dissapear into the forrest before heading back to the table, she watched her mother scold her father for getting Merida a bow saying something about her being a lady. She didn't mind that Merida had gotten the weapon since she didn't care much for them, she was just happy that her sister was happy. Years had passed since she was born yet she still never said a word, well not to her father and mother that is. The only person she ever talked to was Merida and even then it was very scarce.

Elinor and Fergus had taken her to many healers in the begining thinking that she might have been a bit slow when it came to learning, and after many tests the healers said that she was one of the quickest learners that they had ever seen. She could already read and she had begun to learn how to write, they said that she would speak when she decided that it was time to.

"There ya are mah wee princess, ya didn' think I forgot ya did yeh?" her father asked as he and her mother walked up to her, she shook er hed knowing that her parents would never forget her even though she wasn't heir to the throne she knew they loved her just as much as Merida. "Good, now I've heard that yeh were hangin' round those bards tha' came through, one of 'em even said ya couldn' stop watchin' them play."

Tavie nodded, smiling shyly.

"Wonderful, because your father and I had this made for you," Elinor smiled bringing the lute out from behind her back. Tavie jumped up in excitment grabbing the lute from her mothers hands. Her hand wandered over it's wooden surface and gently plucked one of it's strings making the instrument let out a small twang. She absolutely loved it though the instruments were only part of the reason she was drawn to the group of minstrels, it was there singing. Such wonderful music and songs came from their voices it made her want to sing as well and sometimes she did.

"I'll start teaching you how to play when we get home Tavie," Elinor promised, recieveing a hug from her silent child who also gave her father a hug too. Elinor turned to the forrest and called out for Merida, "Merida, come along sweetheart we're leaving now."

Not long after Merida came running out of the forrest as fast as she could only slowing when she got to her family, "I saw a wisp!" She shouted breathlessly, "I saw a wisp."

"A wisp?" Elinor said bending down to Merida's height. " You know some say the will o the wisps lead you to your fate," she whispered catching both her daughters' intrest.

"Hoho aye or an arrow," Fergus laughed rolling his eyes at his wife, before mumbling about something dancing and something giant.

"Your father doesn't believe in magic," Elinor sighed picking the two up and carrying them off to the horses.

"Well he should cause it's true," Merida decided gaining Tavie's nod of agreement, and just after finishing her sentence something caught Merida's eye. She shrieked in fear as the terrifying Mor'du reared up next to them.

"Mor'du!" Fergus shouted as he and his men grabbed their weapons to attack and distract the giant bear from his fleeing wife and children.

Elinor made her way to the closest horse to her, she got on and rode as fast as she could with both children holding on to her for dear life tryng to get as far from the danger as possible. The last thing they heard from their father was a shout egging on the beast.

* * *

**And there you have it Chapter 1 complete I hoped ya'll liked it. I actually sat there and watched this scene like six times making sure I got the Dialogue correct and towards the I couldn't understand what Fergus was saying to make fun of Elinor's little story so I just did what I could with it. I hoped you all liked that I made Tavie do her own thing rather than go with Merida, as you can see they are mostly complete opposites right now. Plus if I did the forrest scene I'd probably drag it on way too long. I also hope you can see the pattern I'm doing in the movie Merida is a princess who like being a warrior well that is pretty opposite from the regular princess so I decided that even though Tavie is pretty much a mute she want's to be a bard/minstrel. Oh and I also hope you liked the healer part, it gives a little info that might help with foreshadowing. :)**

**Well thank you all again and have a good day and please review! XD ~Raibu-Shinu out.**


	3. Fire Falls

**Here is Chapter 3 and where our story really starts kicking in to gear, I hope ya'll like it and please review!**

* * *

_Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth so that one's destiny intertwines with many others, it's the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it, but there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du, became legend. Merida and I became sisters to three new brothers the princes; Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils, more like, they get away with murder. My older sister, Merida, and I never gets away with anything. We are, after all, the princesses, but since she's the older princess, she's the example. We both have duties, responsibilities, and expectations, but sadly her whole life is planned out preparing her for the day she becomes...well, our mother. She's in charge of every single day of both our lives._

* * *

Tavie watched Merida stride from the doors to her rightful seat between their father and herself, tossing the apple she had behind her gaining a disaproving glnce from their mother. She could help but smile at her sisters slumped form, she was always doing something to rebel against their mother's orders. Tavie had the same duties as Merdia though she isn't drilled as hard since Merida was born first and will take the throne when the time comes, but then again Tavaie liked what she learned and always had been opposite from her sister.

Later that day she watched Merida recite her words that mother made them memorize, though she didn't have to recite them since her lack of speech saved her from this torment.

"Aye, Robin. Jolly Robin. And thou shalt know of mine." Merida recited.

"Project!" Elinor commented.

"And thou shalt know of mine!"

"Enunciate! You must be understood from anywhere in the room or it's all for naught," Elinor drilled.

"_This _is all fer naught." Merida grumbled.

"I heard that, from the top!"Elinor ordered, Tavie giggled under her breath at Merida's sigh of misery as she began to restring her lute.

The next day at their morning lessons Tavie busied herself with note taking while Merida made a doodle of their mom.

"A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom." Elinor explained snatching Merida paper to chek on her progress, "She does not doodle!"

In the music room the three were playing their instrument's, Elinor and Tavie had their lutes while Merida had a small harp. Elinor smiled at Tavie as she took the harder melody proving that she had been practicing, though cringed when she heard Merida on the other side of her.

"That's a C dear," She corrected.

Outside Fergus was teaching them to use their messenger hawks, Tavie stroked her hawk's feathers lovingly and Merida took her hawk's blind off. Having their father as the first thing in it's sight the hawk must have thought of him as an imposing threat and instantly attaked him. Merida burst into a fit of laughter snorting every once in a while, Tavie tried her best to keep from giggling but the sight of her ferocious father rolling on the ground to protect heimself from a small hawk was too much even for her.

"A princess does not chortle," Elinor reprimanded them.

At dinner Tavie made herself a small plate while Merida stuffed everything she saw into her mouth playing no mind to the plate before her.

"A princess does not stuff her gode!" Elinor reminded.

In the morning Tavie shook Merida's shoulder to wake her while Elinor threw open the curtains allowing the suns bright rays to shine in Merida's eyes.

"Rises early!," Elinor sang.

Through out the entire day they heard different things from Elinor whether it be in the kitchen; "Is compasionate.", the throne room; "Patient!", the armory; "Cautious!", the bathing room; "Clean.", or even just walking around with dad; "And above all a princess strive for...well perfection."

* * *

_But every once in a while, there's a day when we don't have to be princesses, no lessons, no expectations. A day where anything can happen, a day where can change our fate, and on those days my sister and I live them to the fullest._

* * *

Merida and Tavie raced down to the stables, bow and lute strung to their backs. Merida jumped on to Angus' back grabbing her arrows and waited for Tavie to mount her horse Seamus. Seamus was a pure white stallion, younger brother to Angus born a year later. Once ready Tavie and Merida took of into the forrest outside the castle's walls, arrows soared through the air as Merida shot at all of her targets. Tavie laughed ather sister's shouts of excitement, soon the forrest ended and they came to a clearing . Both horses reveled at their break time as Merida and Tavie sat in the tall grass listening to the tune Tavie made from her lute.

" 'ave ye learned anythin' new Tavie?" Merida sighed not really wanting to hear the song that their mother made them practice.

"Well I have been practicing something new..."

"Great! let's hear it," Merida ordered, she loved hearing her sister play and knew that she had been really working hard on something for the past few fortnights.

Tavie nodded and began strumming a few chords before she opened her mouth and began to sing:

_**When the cold wind is a calling**_  
_**And the sky is clear and bright,**_  
_**Misty mountains sing and beckon, **_  
_**Lead me out into the light.**_

_**I will ride, I will fly,**_  
_**Chase the wind and touch the sky,**_  
_**I will fly, **_  
_**Chase the wind and touch the sky. **_

_**Where dark woods hide secrets,**_  
_**And mountains are fierce and bold, **_  
_**Deep waters hold reflections, **_  
_**Of times lost long ago. **_

_**I will hear their every story, **_  
_**Take hold of my own dream,**_  
_**Be as strong as the seas are stormy,**_  
_**And proud as an eagle's scream. **_

_**I will ride, I will fly, **_  
_**Chase the wind and touch the sky,**_  
_**I will fly, **_  
_**Chase the wind and touch the sky. **_

_**And touch the sky. **_

_**Chase the wind, chase the wind.**_

_**Touch the sky.**_

She strummed the final chords before looking to her sister, Merida sat there mouth wide open. She knew that Tavie had been singing for a while and even heard her sing the boys to sleep a few times but this was the best she had ever heard her sing.

"Oh Tavie that was amazing you've gotten so good at singing, mum and dad would be proud!" Merida gushed.

Tavie shook her head smiling, "I've just gotten use to talking to talking to mum and dad, and now you want me to sing for them?"

Merida shrugged while getting back on Angus,"You'll never know unless yeh try."

"Aye, and you just used mums words against me," Tavie smirked swinging her leg over Seamus' saddle. Merida gave her a horrified stare before taking off again, Tavaie followed her sister all the way to Fire Falls where she watched Merida drink from the golden water.

Back at the castle and after putting the horses away the two entered the dining hall carrying a larger plate of cakes. Tavie saw Hamish and Harris falling asleep at their plates while Hubert mimicked ther father whom was retelling the story of how he lost his leg to the great beast Mor'du.

"Then out of nowhere the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred with one dead eye. I drew my sword and-!" Fergus started.

"Whoosh!" Merida shouted startling the boys awake and gaining their attention, "One swipe and his sword shattered then, chomp dad's leg was clean off down the monster's throat it went!"

"AWWW thats my favorite part!" Fergus whinned.

"Mor'du has never been seen since and is roaming the wilds waiting his chance fer revenge." She snarled, growling like an animal.

"Let 'im return I'll finish what I started in the first place!"He challanged as Tavie took her seat next to their mother while Merida set her bow down on the table.

"Merida a princess does not place her weapons on the table," Elinor chided.

"Mom it's just my bow."

"A princess should not have weapons in my opinion."

"Ahh leave her be, princess or not learnin' to fight is essential," Fergus interupted.

"Mom you'll never guess what i did today."

"Hmm?"

"I climbed the Crow's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls."Merida explained, causing the boys mouths to drop open in shock.

"Fire Falls?"Fergus inquired," they say only the ancient kings were brave enoughto drink the fire." he teased laughing with Merida and Tavie.

"What did you do dear?" Elinor asked.

"Nothing."

"Hungry aren't we?" Elinor commented noticing her daughters plate full of pasties.

"Mom!"

"You'll get dreadfull colly wobbles, oh Fergus will look at your daughter's plate?" she asked.

"So what?" he said.

Soon the hounds charged into the room jumping onto the table eating their father food and liking his face. Elinor began complaining while Merida slipped the pastried under the table for the boys. Tavie just smiled at her disfunctional family while noticing Maudie walk with three envelope sitting on top of the silver platter she was holding. Elinor took the letters reading all three at once when finished she had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Fergus," she called gaining everyone's attention. "They've all accepted!"

The entire table went quiet and the tension set in, Fergus looked as though he's rather be fighting Mor'du bare handed than where he was now.

"Who's accepted what mother?" Merida asked.

"Boys you are ecxused." Elinor permitted ignoring Merida's question, "Tavie make sure they get to bed."

Tavie hurried after the boys not wanting to see what would happen next, she already knew about the suitors because her mother had asked her to knit scarves for the lords and their heirs as welcoming gifts incase they accepted. When she caught up to the boys she held up three fingers, then two, then one, then the loud bang of slamming doors echoed through the halls. The boys mimicked her then a loud crash sounded and their fathers angry cry sounded, taking that as a sign to go Tavie ushered Hamish, Harris, and Hubert into their room.

"Well that went better than I expected." Tavie commented.

The boys all arched an eye brow, Tavie laughed at their silent answer.

"OK into bed you go," She shooed

One by one they climbed into bed Hamish being the last as he handed Tavie her lute, all three looked at her expectantly waiting for their usual lullaby.

"You are getting spoiled ye wee devils," she laughed plucking a few chords. "I've got a new one today."

_**Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**_  
_**Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**_  
_**And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**_  
_**Bless you with love for the road that you go**_

_**May you sail far to the far fields of fortune**_  
_**With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**_  
_**And may you need never to banish misfortune**_  
_**May you find kindness in all that you meet**_

_**May there always be angels to watch over you**_  
_**To guide you each step of the way**_  
_**To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_  
_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

_**May you bring love and may you bring happiness**_  
_**Be loved in return to the end of your days**_  
_**Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**_  
_**I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**_

_**May there always be angels to watch over you**_  
_**To guide you each step of the way**_  
_**To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_  
_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_  
_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay... **_

When she was sure they wer all asleep Tavie left for her and Merida's shared room. Merida was laying across her bed, head slightly over the edge a deep frown settled on the face.

"It's not fair why do I have to get married?" Merida whined.

"Because you are the heir to the throne," Tavie replied settling down next to her sister pulling Merida's head to lay in her lap humming to her quietly.

"Why can't you be the heir?"

"Because you're older."

"By ten lousey minutes!"

"Well that not something you'd hear the older sibling say," Tavie laughed hoping to lighten her sister's mood. "Oh Merida who knows maybe they'll be nice."

"Aye or bumblin' fools." Merida muttered falling asleep to her sister's humming, Tavie got up and tucked her sister in before retiring to her own bed.

* * *

**Well Chapter 3 done, really long this one was and as you can see Tavie does talk quite a bit just to very few people so it won't be completely OMG! when she talks but still be shocking. Well that's all I've got to say for now so please review and have a great day!**

**~Raibu-Shinu out!**


End file.
